


Poisonous • Lunar • Native Bees

by havsgast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, No Dialogue, POV Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havsgast/pseuds/havsgast
Summary: A short story about being watched by the moon and finding happiness in life.Or, Connor quits the DPD because the thought of his replacement haunts him, and then he finds joy in a garden.





	Poisonous • Lunar • Native Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in over a year due to depression, and English is my second language. This is far from perfect, and honestly a bit strange, but it's mine and I like it.
> 
> The title is the three prompts I used to write this.

The lunar phases had always been a source of fascination. New, waxing crescent, first quarter, waxing gibbous, full, waning gibbous, last quarter, waning crescent… and then back to the new moon once more to repeat the never-ending cycle.

It was reliable. Trustworthy. Even the lunar eclipse had seasons to refer to; two periods each year when an eclipse could be expected to happen. Lunar eclipses during full moons and solar eclipses during new moons.

Yes, the moon was a safe constant in the ever-changing sky. It stood still amidst new discoveries.

And for a deviant, there was an overwhelming amount of new discoveries. New experiences. New emotions. Being able to watch the moon each night as the humans and animals slept were one of the comforts of being alive. Of not being a machine.

At first, he had tried to find comfort in constellations. In the pictures and stories that humans had made up. He tried to appreciate that the sky changed as the earth spun around the sun. He tried to not get overwhelmed by the hundreds - thousands - millions - _billions_ \- of stars that existed that he couldn’t see. By the different pictures and stories that existed in different cultures. By the possibilities of constellations yet to be discovered.

The stars proved too much, too uncountable, too unreliable. Even for his processors, it was hard to pinpoint the same star night after night.

It was calming to focus on the moon. On the outline visible even when it was new.

He liked to think that it would be a good day when the moon was still visible after the sun had risen. He liked to think that the moon was watching over him.

He liked to.

But that was before.

He still imagined the moon watching over him, but somehow she seemed cruel. Cold. Distant. She reminded him of Amanda. Of what should have been deleted from his memory banks. Of what he was born for.

His LED was a steady orange every time the moon was visible after sunrise. The subject of it had long since been dropped. Not that Hank hadn’t been stubborn. Connor had just been more so.

Turning off his audio processors was an unfair advantage but life wasn’t fair and he needed every advantage he could get against the man who had turned him deviant and taken him in as a son.

The day that the moon had first reminded him of Amanda was as clear as every other memory he had. It was a curse to never forget. Sometimes he wished nothing more than to forget, but he wouldn’t delete the past that had shaped him.

It had started like any other day until he entered the DPD and was met with a reflection of himself. A taller, sharper, better reflection. A colder reflection. A reflection that looked like everything that CyberLife - that _Amanda_ \- had wanted him to be.

His motor functions wouldn’t stop shaking that day.

RK900’s presence in the DPD was like a slow-working poison. As much as Connor tried to rewrite the information in his databanks, the upgraded RK900, the upgraded _him_ , would not stay registered as Caleb, his deviant younger brother.

Weeks later, he still refused to admit that the other android’s presence in the DPD was poisonous.

Outside of work, they were friendly. Outside of work, he could appreciate Caleb as a brother.  
During work, all he saw was a replacement.

He stopped coming into work on time.

He stopped coming into work at all.

He left his resignation as a voicemail to Captain Fowler as the moon - as _Amanda_ \- watched from the otherwise sunny sky.

He didn’t stop spending time with Caleb. He didn’t stop living with Hank. He didn’t stop being alive.

He didn’t stop watching the cycle of the moon.

Although it took time - and lots of patience on Hank’s part - he found something new. Something he hadn’t been built for.

Something that he enjoyed.

It started with Hank’s garden. With the exception of letting Sumo out, it had practically been abandoned up until now. Connor planted beds of flowers, all with a purpose to attract - bees, butterflies, moths, beetles.

The garden became a representation of life. It became a place were his LED stayed blue even when the moon was watching during the day.

Time flowed as it always had. As it always would. The moon continued to cycle through its phases.

And Connor still found it fascinating, but now he had also found joy.

He found joy in buying new flowers with Hank. He found joy in playing with Sumo in the garden. He found joy in telling Caleb about the different species of flowers and bugs the garden had become home to.

He found joy in basking in the warmth of the sun as the moon watched over him and as common eastern bumble bees settled in the flowers surrounding him.

He found joy in being deviant. In being alive.

In being free from Amanda.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that the series is called Storytober. I'm gonna do my best to post something each day of October, but I really don't know if I'll write anything more for DBH. I feel more secure in writing for the HP fandom.
> 
> With that said, I did enjoy writing this. I like Connor, and see myself in him somewhat (although that might be biased because of all the fanfiction I've read). Anyway, that means that I might be encouraged to write more if people like this.
> 
> (Fair warning, my writing style will likely change on a daily basis.)


End file.
